Wolf from the North
by Crystal The Assassin
Summary: Continuation of Lonleywhitbadenglish2 story Wolf from north.
1. Chapter 1

Lonelywithbadenglish2 this story shall continue on you here me.

Ryans Pov

Our kiss lasted for about 5 minutes or so but we had to break to get air. "That was nice." She said and put her head on my shoulder again. "You know you're the most beautifulest wolf I ever seen." I said. "Thank you." She said. "We should probably go get something to eat." I said. "Okay." She said and we headed to the feeding ground. "Ill get us a piece." I said. "Okay." She said and I went and got a piece of caribou. "Your so sweet." She said as I placed it on the ground. "Eat up." I said smiling. "Your not going to eat?" She said. "Im not that hungery." I said. "Okay." She said eating. "Aint that sweet." Humphrey said. "Hey Humphrey." I said. "What you doing?" I said. "Im here getting me and Kate something to eat." He said. "Okay." I said as he left with a chunk of meat.

"So silver what you want to do today?" I said. "Just be with you." She said. "Well my love lets see that it's the best day ever." I said smiling. "Aint you the man." She said and giggled. "So where should we go to first?" I said. "How about the lake?" She said. "The lake it is." I said and we headed to the lake.

"Do you know how to swim?" I said. "No not really." She said. "Would you like me to teach you?" I said. "That would be nice." She said and we got into the water. "Keep on doggy paddling." I said and I taught her for a couple of hours and she got the hang of it. "That was fun." She said. "Aint I a good teacher." I said smilling. "That you are." She said. "Care to take a walk?" I said. "Id love to." She said and we started walking. "So Silver you got anything else on your mind?" I said. "No besides being with you." She said. "Its so cute when you do that." I said licking her cheek and caused her to giggle. "So what do you want to do now?" I said. "I don't know." She said yawning. "How about a quick nap." She said. "I really cant take another step that swimming made me tired." She said. "Ill carry you to your den." I said. "How about your den its nice up there." She said falling asleep. "Alright then its my den." I said lifting her up and headed to my den.

I soon made it to my den.

"Im pretty tired as well I should get some sleep." I said laying down next to her and falling asleep.

Before you knew it we actually slept all day and now its morning

So how was it I know it was short but the next chapters shouldn't be And like I said Lone this story shall continue till they have kids and until they die and its there kids that are alive. I will keep this story up

lonelywhitbadenglish2

Original story: Wolf from north


	2. Chapter 2

Um tbh I try to make my chapters 1000 words or more so I sumtimes stop at 1000 but I usually go over.

It was morning.

I soon woke back up. "I guess I slept for a long time." I said stretching. "Shes so cute when shes asleep." I said looking at her. "Hey Ry- oh im sorry." Humphrey said. "Hey its okay." I said. "So why are you here." I said. "I was coming to ask if you guys wanted to go on a walk with us." He said. "Id love to but I don't know about Silver." I said. "Ill go wake her up." I said and walked over to her. "Silver." I said softly and nudging her. "Huh?" She said waking up and stretching. "Sorry to wake you up." I said. "Its okay." She said. "Is there something you needed?" She said. "Ya Humphrey asked if we wanted to go walking with them." I said. "Id love to go for a walk with them." She said smiling.

"Great." Humphrey said. "So when are we going for the walk?" I said. "After we get done with breakfast." He said. "Okay." I said and we headed to the feeding ground. "Silver." I said. "Ya?" She said. "Heres your piece." I said. "Thank you." She said licking my cheek. "You going to eat?" She said. "Ya I am this time." I said eating my share.

We soon got done eating.

"So you guys ready?" Humphrey said. "Ya I am done." Silver said. "Ya same here lets go on our walk." I said smiling. "Lets go." He said and we started walking. "So wheres Kate?" I said. "Shes right there waiting." He said. "Okay." I said. "Hey Kate." I said. "Hey Ryan." She said smiling. "So where we walking to." I said. "I don't know random." He said. "Okay." I said. "Silver." I whispered. "Ya?" She said. "Love you." I said nuzzling her causing her to giggle. "Love you to." She said. "So Humphrey." I said. "Ya whats up?" He said. "Didn't they say you were the Omega leader?" I said. "Ya why." He said. "You mind doing something funny?" I asked. "Like what." He said. "I don't know?" I said. "Huh can you speak up sonny I cant hear you." He said. "I said wait Hey!" I said and everyone laughed.

"That was pretty funny." I said. "Im sorry but I cant see." He said walking like he was blind and he accidentally bumped into kate causing them to roll down a hill. "Should I be laughing or should I be worried?" I said as I heard some laughter. "I don't know." Silver said laughing. "Me either." I said as we headed down the hill but I triped over a branch and went tumbling down the hill along with silver since I bumped into her on my way down. We were basciacally laughing our way down. "So did yawl have a nice tumble down?" Humphrey said. "Yep." I said laughing. "So where are we going to now?" Silver said. "I was thinking we could go swimming." Humphrey said.

"I havent been swimming in a while." Kate said. "I would like to go swimming how about you silver?" I said. "Id like to learn more about swimming." She said. "So sure." She said and we headed to the lake. "So you didn't know how to swim?" Humphrey said. "No not really he taught me yesterday." Silver said. "So that's why you two were asleep in the afternoon." HE said. "Wait Humphrey were you spying on us while we were asleep." I said. "No not really I came to ask if wanted to walk yesterday but you were asleep when I got to your den." He said. "Oh." I said. "But anyways heres how you have fun at the lake." He said heading to the waterfall that links up to the lake. "Humphrey be careful." Kate said. "Don't worry sweety ill be fine." He said as he got to the top and jumped off. "CANNON BALL!" He yelled. "Wow." I said as he hit the water. "Well you guys going to get in?" He said surfacing. "Ya sure." I said jumping in. "Ill pass for now." Kate said. "Come on Silver." I said as she got into the water. "So what do you want to do?" I said. "You mind teaching me again?" She said. "Sure." I said and I started teaching her again.

A couple of minutes later we got out the water and started our walking again.

"So Ryan." Kate said. "Ya?" I said. "You two look adorable." She said causing me to blush along with Silver. "You two look adorable as well." I said backfiring her. "Hey." She said blushing. "Hehehe." I said. "Anyways." Humphrey said. "What shall we do now?" He said. "I have an Idea." Silver said. "What?" We said. "How about tag?" She said. "Um TAG YOUR IT!" Humphrey yelled tagging Kate. "Hey that's not fair." She said and me and Silver took off. "SO UNFAIR!" Kate yelled causing me and Silver to laugh. "Up here." I said jumping into a tree and pulling silver up. "She should never find us here." I said laughing. "

YOU CAN RUN HUMPHREY BUT YOU CANT HIDE!" Kate yelled. "Humphreys going to get caught." I said laughing. "I bet he will to." Silver said. "Hmm we shouldve did Hide and seek." I said. "You know wed be great hiders." Silver said. "Yep." I said as Kate and Humphrey passed us. "Well there they go." I said laughing. "HA GOT YOU!" We heard her yell. "So not fair." Humphrey said laughing. "Time to get the other two." He said. "Speaking of the where are they?" Kate said. "I don't know." Humphrey said. "I havent seen any of them since I was chasing you." She said. "Should we go intervien?" I said. "Shall we." She said and we jumped down.

"Hey guys were righ here." I said as we got near them. "Were you guys hiding?" Kate said. "We indeed were." I said. "So youd rather play hide and seek." Humphrey said. "That's what we were talking about." I said. "Alright then Im it go hide." He said and we took off. "Lets go." I said and we headed to our hiding spot. "So what are we going to do while we wait?" I said. "I don't know." Silver said. "I guess we wait." I said

A couple of hours later.

"They havent found us yet?" I said. "I think they probably gave up." I said. "Well then." I said. "I guess its time to go find them." I said jumping down and we started looking for them.

A couple of minutes later.

"Do you hear something?" I said. "I do." Silver said and we took off after the noise. "HELP!" We heard. "That's Kate and Humphrey!" I said and we took off to see them dangling off of a cliff. "KATE HUMPHREY!" I yelled running up to them. "Quick find something." I said and we hurridly found something. "Quick tie in into a circle." I said and we made it. "Quickly grabb it." I said lowering it down. "I I I got it." Kate said. "Hurry pull them up." I said and we started pulling them up. "Phew thank you." Kate said. "Howd did you guys end up like that." Silver said. "I was chasing Kate and she stopped and I couldn't stop so I accidentally bumped into her and we fell." Humphrey said. "Thank you for saving us." He said. "Your welcome." I said. "Its getting late." Humphrey said. "I know we should get home." Kate said. "Well see you guys tomorrow." They said leaving. "Okay." I said and turned to see silver asleep on the ground. "So cute." I said lifting her up and headed to the den.

I soon made it to the den and I laid down and fell asleep next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I saw one review saying Lonelywhitbadenglish2 was a porch monkey why is he a porch monkey? as well I deleted it after I found out what it meant as well so it wont be in the reviews

Everyone remembers

Cole and Ashley Right?

Time skip 2 months later. (so that makes him umm 1 year and 11 months no?)

I was already up and adum. "I cant wait till next month." I said walking around. "I wonder where Cole is." I said. "Im right here." He said behind me. "Cole whats up bro." I said. "Nothing much I still havent asked Ashley out." He said. "I already know what im going to do today." I said smiling. "Wait what." He said. "Come on I got my love and she felt the same way about me so lets get you with ashley." I said. "Um alright." He said. "You know what she likes?" I said. "Um I think she likes flowers." He said smiling and I chuckled. "Alright well give her that later come on." He said (Bare with me I actually don't like lovey dovey stuff it sort of makes me a little sick now wait then why do I do romance storys O_O –starts thinking- huh oh sorry ill continue typing lol.)

We soon started doing some random things.

"Hey guys whats up." Silver said. "Hey Sweety whats up." I said. "The sky." She said walking over to us. "So what are you guys doing." She said. "Trying to-" I was then muffled with Coles Paw. "Hey man." He said. "Let me take a good guess." She said (doing what lilly did when trying to make a joke for Garth in the movie). "I already know what you were doing." She said. "How?" I said. "I over heard you guys talking about it." She said. "Oh." I said. "You mind if I help." She said. "Why not." I said. "Anyways let me take over." She said and we went over some random things.

A few hours of practice and random things later.

"Alright so should we go over what we learned?" Silver said. "I think I got it." She said. "Alright then lets try it out. She should be at the lake." She said. "Alright Ill bee seeing ya." He said heading to the lake.

Coles Pov

So I was heading to where Ashley was.

I soon made it to the lake and I saw Ashley looking at the lake.

"May I join you." I said. "Oh hey Cole whats up." She said. "And sure." She said. "Um nothing much you." I said sitting down beside her. "Just starring at the lake aint it beautiful." I said. "Not as beautiful as you." I said. "Huh?" She said. "I said It is beautiful." I said. "Oh." She said. "So you want to talk about something?" She said. "Ya I actually uh." I said since I couldn't find the words. "Uh." I said putting a paw behind my head. "Is everything okay?" She said. "Ya." I said. "Come on what is it." She said. "I I uh." I said. "Come on." She said starring at me. "I was going to ask you would you like to go on a date." I said. "Of course I would." She said. "Oh im sorry wait What." I said. "I said id like to." She said. "Alright when do you want to go on it." I said. "How about now since its still day." She said. "Alright madam lets go." I said getting up. "Alright." She said. "So what do you want to do." I said. "Have fun." She said.

Ryans Pov.

"Hell ya man." I whispered. "So sweet." Silver said. "We should leave them alone." She said. "Alright." I said. "So silver what you want to do." I said. "Well since you only have a month left why don't we go have fun." She said. "Haha lets go. I said laughing. "Oh ya and TAG YOUR IT!" I yelled. "HEY NOT FAIR" She yelled. "So fair." I said laughing. "Im gonna get you." She said. "You cant catch me." I said. "Why not im already beside you." She said. "Say what now. "I said. "When did you become so fast." I said. "I don't know." She said. "But TAG!" She yelled. "Agh ill get you." I said and started chasing her.

"Ill get you." I said. "Are you sure." She said laughing. "AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD I GOT YOU!" I yelled as I tagged her. "WHAT NO WAY!" She yelled. "IM GOING TO GET YOU!" She yelled. "Waaaaahhhh SHIT!" I yelled as I almost fell off this cliff. "Whyd you stop?" She said. "I almost fell off a cliff." I said. "Oh its lucky you didn't." She said looking down it. "Ya I think its about time that we head on back." I said. "Alright." She said and yawned.

"Come on." I said lifting her up and I headed back to my den and I put her down and we fell asleep.

Midnight

I woke up because I was actually having a hard time falling asleep. "Well I guess ill just look at the moon." I said and I got out of my den and I just stared at the moon. "What a beautiful moon." I heard. "Oh snap when did you wake up." I said. "Just a bit ago." Silver said sitting next to me. "You know tonight was the moonlight howl and everyone hasn't went yet." She said. "Well would you like to howl with me." I said. "Id love to." She said. "Well I guess we could start now." I said. "Why not." She said and we started howling and when Silver started I was in a complete trance. "Holly shit." I thought as I began to howl.

We howled that whole night.

We soon stopped howling due to the fact that we were getting tired. "Im going to sleep." She said. "I think im going to go to bed as well." I said yawning. "You have a beautiful howl." I said laying down next to her. "So do you." She said falling asleep with her head on me and with that we fell asleep.

Well How was it?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came.

Ryans Pov

I soon woke up against the most beautiful wolf I ever laid eyes on. "Morning." I said and she slowly opend her eyes. "Morning." She said licking my nose. "Heh." I said licking her nose. "So what do you want to do today." I said. "I don't know." She said sitting up and stretching. "I wonder what Kate and Humphrey are doing." I said. "I do to." She said. "Want to go see what they are doing?" I said.

"Sure lets." She said smiling. "I love your smile." I said. "Awe." We heard and we saw Humphrey and Kate at the entrance of the den and we blushed. "How long have you been right there." I said. "Long enough." Kate said. "Anyways what are you guys doing today." I said. "We have no idea." Kate said. "I GOT IT!" Humphrey yelled and we all stared at him. "Sorry." He said. "How about log skiing." He said.

"Log what?" We said. "Instead of being on land and log sledding how about being in the water and floating down it?" He said. "That sounds fun BUT the waters are calm right now." Kate said. "Not where were going." He smiled evilly. "Well what do we have to lose." I said smiling. "Lets go." Silver said. "Alright." We all said and we headed out.

"Hey guys." We heard. "Hey Lily. Hey Garth." Kate said. "What you guys doing?" She said. "Were going to ride the water." Humphrey said. "Oh you mind if we join you?" Garth said. "Sure come on." Humphrey said and we followed him.

We soon made it somewhere.

"Whoa." I said seeing how rapid the water is. "Yep." He said smiling. "This should be fun." I said. "I got a log." Kate said. "Um are you sure about this?" Lily said. "I use to do this all the time." Humphrey said. "And what were the consequences." She said. "Nothing really but everytime I did it I almost came close to tipping." He said. "But." She said. "No buts get in." He said and we all got in. "WEEEEEEEEE!" he yelled.

A few minutes later.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Lily said. "I got you." Garth said holding her. "Um Humphrey." I said. "Ya." He said. "Just out of curiosity is there a waterfall along this." I said. "Ya why." He said. "And you didn't want to tell us this because?" I said. "You guys wouldn't of came if I told you well kate would but you wouldn't." He said. "Omegas." I whispered.

A few minutes of rapid waves later.

"HUMPHREY THIS IS KIND OF GETTING OUT OF CONTROL!" I yelled. "WERE HAVING FUN!" He yelled. "OH SHIT!" I yelled as we hit a log and almost tipped. "THIS IS KIND OF GETTING SCARY!" Silver yelled. "OH SHIT!" I yelled seeing a waterfall. "HUMPHREY DO SOMETHING!" I yelled. "I CANT I wait THROW THE VINES!" he yelled and we saw Kate throw some vines and they wrapped around a tree. "Nice shot." I said wide eyed. "QUICK PULL US IN!" I yelled and she started to pull us in. "There." She said. "Okay remind me to never do that again." Me and Silver said in unison. "You could've got us killed." I said. "Sorry." He said. "Don't do that again." I said flopping to the ground. "Well the days still young anyone got any ideas." He said.

"Well the moonlight howls again tonight anyone want to go." Lily said. "I would to be honest." I said getting up and sitting next to Silver. "Okay." He said. "Well I got something to do so see you guys later." Humphrey said. "Ya same here my breaks over." She said and left. "Ya I got to go back to training." Garth said. "Alright well see you guys later." I said. "so what now?" I said. "TAG YOUR IT!" She yelled and took off. "Wow." I said laughing and I took off after her.

I was chasing her for a few minutes and I finally caught up to her.

"GOT YOU!" I yelled tripping and causing us to tumble down a nearby hill. "Whoa!" I yelled and we finally stopped and I was on top of her and our noses were touching. "Um." I said blushing and looking into her eyes. "Sorry." I said getting off of her. "Its okay." She said blushing. "Anyways we should go get ready or something." I said. "Okay." She said still blushing and we went and got ready.

At the Moonlight Howl.

"Hey guys." I said. "Hey." They said. "Well you guys ready to have fun." We said. "Hell ya lets go." Humphrey said and they went to a spot and the others did to and so did we.

"You ready." Silver said. "Lets." I said smiling and we lifted our heads and we started howling. A few minutes later after howling we heard clapping. "Huh?" I said looking around and I saw that everyone was looking at us. "Creepy." I said. "Yep." Silver said.

The whole time we howled and we had fun but soon it ended.

"You mind if I sleep with you again." She said. "Sure." I said and we went to my den and we fell asleep.

Somewhat later that morning night.

I woke up because I couldn't fall asleep anymore.

"I guess ill go for a walk." I said yawning and I walked outside the den and I went for a walk around the pack. "This is peaceful." I said looking at the sky and I didn't pay attention so I bumped into a tree. 'Agh." I said rubbing my head. "I guess I should get back." I said and I headed back and I fell asleep next to Silver.


End file.
